「Caducado」
by Souta-kun
Summary: Haise necesitaba a Kaneki, pero Kaneki no necesitaba a Haise. Al final, todo era Kaneki Ken. Haise Sasaki sólo era una fase, ¿No?. [Drabble basado en los spoilers del capítulo 44 del RE ; Insinuación directa de Shuuneki ; GG coherencia ; volviendo del hiatus, no esperen mucho(?)]


**_Blah blah blah, no lo tomen tan literal, sólo es mi interpretación de los spoilers sumado al shuuneki que nunca debe faltar, también intenté recrear cómo debió sentirse la mente de Haise cuando tuvo esa conversación con Shuu, el cual no le respondía casi nada y y pobre Haise, se veía desilusionado y destrozado. Como siempre es algo cutre pero méh, al menos escribí algo y me siento bien con eso._**

 ** _No espero que lo disfruten, pero si lo hacen sería genial._**

 _ **Ishida de te odio por ponerme en jaque todos mis feels.**_

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul:re y sus personajes son de propiedad total de Sui Ishida, únicamente el fanfic es de mi autoria.**

* * *

Sufría.

Claro que sufría, todos en aquel lugar sufrían.

Si bien no todos estaban en el CCG por algún sufrimiento o rencor pasado, no existía alma alguna que corriera con la suerte de no pasar el resto de su vida rodeado de dolor, muerte y dudas existenciales que terminaban por quebrar hasta al más duro.

Eso lo sabía.

Oh, claro que lo sabía.

Lo sabía más que nadie probablemente.

Los rumores, extraños detalles, miradas de asco, rencor e incluso miedo, todo aquello se había vuelto parte de su día a día. Intentaba ignorar el máximo de todo aquello y sus derivantes, lo intentaba con todas sus -ya escasas- fuerzas.

"Lo hago por ellos"

" Soy realmente feliz viviendo de esta manera"

"Si recuperara mis memorias... Me pregunto si 'yo' moriría"

"Quiero seguir viviendo esta vida un poco más de tiempo ..."

"Ojo parchado"

 _Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul_

 _Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul Ghoul GhoUl GHoul GhOUl GhOuL gHoUl GhOUl GhoUl GhOuL GHoUL gHOUl GHOul gHOUL_ _GHOUL._

 **No me borres.**

Estaba desesperado.

Claro que lo estaba.

¿Cómo no estarlo? ¿Quién no lo estaría? Su existencia estaba llegando a su fecha de caducidad, todos lo notaban, todos lo sabían, todos lo esperaban. Todos querían que acabara.

Cada vez era más y más rodeado por gente que ansiaba ver a Kaneki, cada vez era _más Kaneki_ y _menos Sasaki,_ y ese día lo había confirmado totalmente.

— ¿Porqué... quieres saber acerca de él? — Tenía más que clara la conexión entre ellos. Una conexión en donde sólo estaba estorbando, él quería recuperarlo y _él_ deseaba verlo otra vez. Podía sentir cómo su pecho se contraía ante la desesperante y lenta melancolía al verlo, pero no era _su_ corazón.

— Tal vez sea capaz de salvarlo. No creo que sea bueno que él desaparezca de mi mente — ¿Qué intentaba con esto? ¿Ser el caballero que llevara a la princesa con su verdadero amor? A quién engañaba, tenía miedo, miedo de desaparecer, pero aún más miedo de perderlo. Toda su "vida" había tenido presente al mitad-ghoul, ¿Qué se suponía que haría sin él? ¿Seguir trabajando hipócritamente en el CCG, seguir criando a los quinx, tener una vida propia? pero, ¿Cómo rellenar un vacío de diecinueve años?.

— P-pero... Tú...

Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más.

El menor observaba la manera en que el pelimorado se alejaba, no quería que se alejara, no _querían_ que se fuera.

— ¿A dónde... vas?

— Perdón. Ya no lo sé

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Tsukiyama Shuu quería a Kaneki, todos querían a Kaneki, todos necesitaban a Kaneki, incluyéndolo. Seguía escudriñando en una vida ajena sólo para poder re-afirmar unos instantes más la suya propia.

Al igual que cualquier producto, su vida útil se iba acabando. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

 _ **Esto se basa en mi teoría de "La base fundamental de Haise" (?). Si alguien quiere saber más, ya saen, pregunten... aunque aún sigue en pañales(¿?).**_

 _ **Sinceramente, yo no creo que Shuu haya dejado a Haise porque sí, más bien creo que lo estaba cuidando de la dolorosa vida de Kaneki(?) Para mi Shuusito siempre amará a Kaneki y cuidará a Haise.**_

 _ **Bueno, sí, se me perdió bastante el hilo del fic pero espero que se haya notado el "Haise se va a la mierda al igual que todo el fandom y Kaneki es la clave del apocalípsis". Intenté idear las ideas lo más rápido posible con los escasos spoilers que habían, lo lamento;;.**_

 _ **Btw, volví a escribir después de mucho tiempo en un silencioso hiatus.**_


End file.
